The Way Things Are
by Beckyhelene
Summary: PRNS: One shot set after all about Beevil


Summary: Marah and Dustin think about the events in All About Beevil.  
  
Note: The song is The Way Things are by Fiona Apple  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I wouldn't know what to do with another chance  
  
If you gave it to me  
  
I couldn't take the embrace of a real romance  
  
It'd race right through me~  
  
'I'm evil through and through'.  
  
Those words echoed in Marah's mind. She stood in her room, thinking about Dustin. Dustin saw good in her. He actually thought she was a good person. He wanted to help her be good. He believed in her. A part of her ached at the way she took his trust and used it against him. But, then those words of hers to Kapri came back to her.  
  
~I'm much better off the way things are  
  
Much much better off, better by far, by far~  
  
Dustin rode his bike along the track alone, testing out the new part the guy installed for him. He wished he could fully enjoy it. But he couldn't. His thoughts where still with Marah. He had put up a happy front for his friends at Storm Chargers, but the truth was, he was hurting inside.  
  
~I wouldn't know what to say to a gentle voice  
  
It'd roll right past me  
  
And if you chalk it up you'll see I don't really have a choice  
  
So don't even ask me~  
  
Marah sat on her bed, petting the puppy she and Kapri had made with the Make A Puppy device. Her uncle had thought she and Kapri had gotten rid of it, but unbeknownst to everyone else, Marah had kept it. It was cute, and sweet. 'Like Dustin.' A voice in her head said. She sighed and looked at the puppy, holding it up.   
  
"I'm evil, aren't I?" She said. The puppy answered her by licking her nose. Marah giggled at the feel of it and set the puppy down on her lap. She sighed. "You're supposed to growl at me. I'm evil."  
  
~I'm much better off, the way things are  
  
Much much better off, better by far~  
  
Dustin roared threw the track, hoping that with each coming lap, he could forget about Marah. But that was easier said then done. He never saw much in her before. She was just another one of Lothor's bootlickers. But, when he first met her at the track, and when he thought she was good, she was beautiful. Her eyes where bright and sincere. Her smile was pure. Everything about her seemed pure.  
  
~So keep on calling me names, keep on, keep on  
  
And I'll keep kicking the crap till it's gone  
  
If you keep on killing, you could get me to settle  
  
And as soon as I settle, I bet I'll be  
  
Able to move on~  
  
Marah couldn't help the tears that leaked out her eyes as she remembered the harsh words she said to him. And the look in his eyes. Everything she said was like forcing out hot coals. She didn't want to say those things. But she couldn't back out of Beevil's plan then. She sighed as she decided to just let her tears flow freely.   
  
  
  
After a while, Marah decided to forget about what she was supposed to do, who she was supposed to be.  
  
~How can I fight, when we're on the same side  
  
How can I fight beside you.~  
  
After an hour or so of riding, Dustin decided to head home. He walked his bike over to his van and took off his chest guard.   
  
"I'm sorry." Came a voice. Dustin spun around and saw Marah standing there. She was dressed in "normal" clothes. Her brown hair down like it had been when he had last seen her.   
  
~So keep on calling me names, keep on, keep on  
  
And I'll keep kicking the crap till it's gone  
  
If you keep on killing, you could get me to settle  
  
And as soon as I settle, I bet I'll be  
  
Able to move on~  
  
Dustin stepped away from her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He spat out. Marah looked down.   
  
"I........I wanted to apologize." She whispered. Dustin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Apologize?" He asked. "For what? For lying to me? For using me? For making me believe you might actually be a good person? Or for calling me dumb?" Marah waited until his firing squad of words ceased fires before speaking.   
  
"I......For everything." She said.   
  
"And I'm just supposed to believe you?" Dustin asked. He went to walk past her. "Sorry, did that already once today, we both know where that got me." Marah grabbed his arm. Dustin spun around and yanked his arm free. He saw her face. There were tears streaking down her cheeks. Dustin almost felt bad for her. But he stopped himself. She had been crying the day before, when he first saw her at the tracks.   
  
"I didn't mean.." She began, trying to formulate words around the lump in her throat. "I didn't mean for it to all go like this......" She said.  
  
"Like what?" Dustin asked.   
  
"This. I was going to just go in, gain your trust, and get out. And I could prove to them all that I really was evil. But, you just proved that I'm not." She said.   
  
"Really? You seemed pretty evil to me." Dustin shot back. He went to go to the driver's side of his car. Marah went over to him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to her. She pulled him to her and kissed him. Dustin didn't pull away. He put his hands on her arms, sinking into her taste. Marah pulled away slightly and looked at him.  
  
"Evil people aren't supposed to fall in love with the good guys, first rule in the evil handbook." She whispered. Dustin looked at her. He wasn't sure he was supposed to believe her or not.   
  
"Why did you do it then? Why did you turn on me?" He asked. Marah looked down.  
  
"It seemed easier then trying something new and actually being good for real." She said. "I wasn't supposed to like you." She said. "I'm supposed to be this evil space ninja.."  
  
"That's what you are." Dustin said. "I can't trust you. I tried. And you used me. So why don't you go back to the side that you haven't stabbed in the back, ok?" He said coldly, trying to hide his own feelings for her. Marah looked at him. She turned and walked away, teleporting back to Lothor's ship. Dustin watched her leave and sighed, slamming his fist against his car. Angry and Marah, angry at himself, angry at everything. He got in his car and headed home.  
  
~So keep on calling me names, keep on, keep on  
  
And I'll keep kicking the crap till it's gone  
  
If you keep on killing, you could get me to settle  
  
And as soon as I settle, I bet I'll be  
  
Able to move on~  
  
Dustin pulled in front of his house. He stepped out of his van and headed to the front door. He stopped as he saw a yellow box with holes in it on the doorstep. It had his name on it. He walked over to the box and pulled off the lid. In the box was a tiny white and black puppy. He saw a card in the box. He reached inside and pulled it out. The puppy tried to playfully nip at his hand. Dustin sat on the porch and held the puppy as he read the card.  
  
You can't trust me. You're right.  
  
That's the way things are.  
  
-Marah.  
  
P.S. Keep him, 2nd rule in the evil handbook, evil people can't have cute  
pets.  
  
Dustin read the card over and over again. He sighed after the tenth time and went into his house, box, card and puppy in hand.  
  
Marah stood behind bushes by Dustin's house and watched him go in with the puppy. She bit her lip. She hoped maybe one day she'd be able to gain his trust again. Maybe someday they could be together. But not now.  
  
She was evil through and through.  
  
And that's the way things were.  
  
End.  
  
Hope you liked it :) 


End file.
